Various zinc and copper compounds exhibiting biocidal activity are known in the art, in particular, zinc and copper oxides and inorganic salts (RU 95102413, C09D 5/14, 1997; RU 2162870, C09D 5/02, C09D 5/14, 2001; RU 2395548, C09D 5/14, B82B 1/00, 2010; RU 2398804, C09D 5/14, A01N 59/00, A01N 47/00, B82B 1/00, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,954, A01N 59/16, A01N 59/20, B27K 3/52, B05D 07/06, A01N 31/08, A01N 31/00, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 6,858,658, A01N 59/20, A01N 59/16, C09D 5/16, C08K 03/10, C08K 03/18, C08K 03/22, 2005; US 20080219944, C09D 5/16, 2008; US 20090223408, C09D 5/16, C09D 5/14, 2009), zinc and copper naphthenates or resinates (RU 2377121, B27K 3/50, B27K 3/52, B27K 3/22, 2009; EP 2161316, C09D 133/06, C09D 133/12, C09D 143/04, C09D 5/16, C09D 7/12, 2010; EP 2360214, C09D 143/04, C09D 193/04, C09D 5/16, 2011; U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,090, C04B 41/45, C04B 41/52, C04B 41/60, C04B 41/70, B05D 03/02, 1981), ammonia complexes of zinc salts (U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,644, C08K 3/10, C08K 3/00, C09D 5/14, C09D 5/00, 1995), zinc and copper pyrithionates (bis-(2-pyridylthio)-1,1′-dioxides) (RU 2111993, C09D 5/14, C09D 5/16, 1998; RU 2415168, C09D5/16, C09D5/14, 2011; U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,033, C09D 5/14, C09D 5/16, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,061, C09D 5/16, C09D 5/14, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,007, C09D 5/16, C08L, 33/10, C08K 05/17, C08K 05/18, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 6,399,560, A01N 43/40, A01N 43/34, A61L 2/18, C11D 3/48, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 7,410,553, D21C 5/02, B32B 27/04, D21G 1/02, 2008). The above mentioned compounds were used with various degrees of efficiency as additives to coatings intended for treatment of building structures, prevention of underwater structures and ship parts from fouling as well as for paper and wood treatment.
The closest analogue of the proposed compounds is zinc salt with acetic and methacrylic acids, i.e. zinc methacrylate-acetate (hereinafter referred to as ZMA) exhibiting a certain biocidal activity when compounded with aqueous styrene-acrylic dispersion being used as polymer primer for applying paint coatings to various surfaces (RU 2315793, C09D 5/14, C09D 131/02, C09D 133/10, 2008).